playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
"You crack me up little buddy!" ''-Sam'' Sam & Max are the main protagonist of the Telltale game series of the same name. They have also starred in comics, a TV show, and even one other game by Lucasarts before hand. And appear as GameGod1268's pick for DLC characters (Put into one similar to Ratchet & Clank and Jak & Daxter) in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their in-game rival is Strong Bad. Biography Sam & Max are the Freelance Police, going on wacky adventures to save the Tri-State Area (While still cracking offensive jokes and innuendos). THE LEGACY OF SAM & MAX: * Sam & Max Hit the Road * Sam & Max Plunge Through Space (Cancelled) * Sam & Max Freelance Police (Cancelled) * Sam & Max Save the World (Season One) * Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space (Season Two) * Sam & Max The Devil's Playhouse (Season Three) * Poker Night at the Inventory * Poker Night 2 Arcade Opening Sam chews on his corn dog as he leans on the DoSotto. "Well Max, We saved the world from an obsessive gay man and pissed him into mayo, saved Hell from 3 40-year old babies, saved the whole universe from a space gorilla with a banana fetish, and played poker. What else is there to do?" "I don't know and, don't really damn care!" Max relies in a somewhat sarcastic voice. "But could you get this annoying itch on my lower-". Just before Max could finish, the phone rings from inside the DoSotto. "It's the commissioner!" Sam blurts. "I got it!" Max yells out reaching for the phone. The two tussle for the phone, then Sam holds Max by the ears as he answers the phone. Sam talks on the phone as Max struggles, then hangs up. "What'd he say?" Max asked. "He said there was some sort of tournament and they were going to give out a big prize to the winner!" "So, we join in on this group of violent galore?" "Exactly." Sam replies as they hop in to the DoSotto. "Hey Sam? Do you think we could pick up a couple of sexy hot babes on the way there?" "You crack me up little buddy!" Rival Name:Strong Bad Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: Both of their game serie's humor are at opposite ends (Sam & Max's being "smart" humor and Strong Bad's being "stupid" humor) and both are published by Telltale. They both were also some other type of character before a video game character. Ending Sam & Max are seen driving down the street. "You know Sam?" Max begins. "That was the most fun I had in my life! Could you believe it! A whole case, just beating the hell out of some weirdos!". "You said it Max" Sam replied. The phone rings. "I got it!" Max blurts. Max gets to the phone before Sam could. "Hello? Yes, Oh. It's for you". Max hands Sam the phone and talks on the phone for a minute then hangs up. "What'd he say?" Max asked. "He said there was a disturbance downtown, and we'd need to check it out" Sam replied. "Great! Now we can try out our new prize!" Max said all cocky as a light of blue glowed from the DoSotto. "And maybe now we could pick up some sexy hot babes?" "You crack me up little buddy!" Sam replied. Gameplay They're gameplay is sort of like a mixture of both Sir Daniel and Isaac Clarke. (Square Moves) * - Hand Cannon Punch (Wacks opponents with Hand Cannon) * or + - Hand Cannon Shot * + - Up Hand Cannon Shot * + - Down Hand Cannon Shot file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *file:btn_triangle.png - Banang Whack * or + file:btn_triangle.png - Max Sword * + file:btn_triangle.png - Banang Whack Up * + file:btn_triangle.png - Banang Whack Down (Circle Moves) * - Max Bat Swing * or + - Max Stab * + - Max Bat Swing Up * + - Max Bat Swing Down All moves shown can be done in mid-air. (Throws) * or - Max grabs their hand and slings them the other direction. * - Sam throws them up in the air and shoots them while in mid-air. * - Sam pushes them down and shoots them while on the ground. (Super Moves) * (Level 1 Super): Max-Zooka * (Level 2 Super): DoSotto * (Level 3 Super): Devil Max Quotes When Selected: * "Sam & Max, Freelance Police." ''-Sam'' * "Damn, Dirty Ape!" ''-Max'' * "Does this mean we get to shoot things?" ''-Max'' Pre-Match: * "Banang!" ''-Sam'' Item Pick-up: * "Ooh, what does this button do?" ''-Max'' * Gasps "A new toy!" ''-Max'' * "This'll give one helluva blow!" ''-Max'' * "Say hello to my little buddy!" ''-Sam'' * "Ooh, shiny!" ''-Sam'' * "This'll come in handy." ''-Sam'' Successful K.O: * "Damn Straight!" ''-Max'' * "Banang!" Sam * "Right in the Ass!" ''-Max'' Respawn: * "Damn, Dirty Ape!" ''-Max'' * "Banang!" ''-Sam'' * "I'm gonna beat the HELL out of ya!" ''-Max'' Intros, Outros and Taunts Introductions * Bullseye: Sam pretends to be shooting at something and Max says "Bullseye!". * Banang!: Max holds up a bottle of Banang and Sam goes "Banang!". * I'm coming after you: Max pretends to slit his throat and points at the camera. * Advertising: "Sam & Max, Freelance Police" Sam advertises as he holds up a card to the camera. Winning Screens * High-five: Sam & Max high-five. * Wild Fire: Max runs around Sam like a maniac with two hand-cannons in his hands shooting in the air. * Satisfaction: Sam puts away his hand-cannon satisfied. * Your next!: Max points at the camera and says "Your next!" Losing Screens * if using "Bullseye": Max swipes away the hand-cannon from Sam's hands. * if using "Banang!": Max puts away the Banang and Sam puts his head down in shame. * if using "I'm coming after you": "You got lucky!" Max snaps at the camera. * If using "Advertising": "Well there goes another costumer" Sam shrugs in disappointment. Taunts * Take it: Sam uses his hand-cannon as a middle finger. * Raspberry: Max gives a raspberry. * Bang!: "Bang-Bang!" Max taunts. Costumes Freelance Police Sam & Max's default costume. Freelance Zombies Sam & Max as zombies (Appearance in Season 2: Episode 3). Noire Sam: Unshaved, Tie untied, No jacket, Sleeves rolled up. Max: Head cut open. (Appearance in Season 3: Episode 3). Samm-Un-Mak Sam & Max take the role of their ancestors. (Appears in Season 3: Episode 2) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Sam and Max